1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an image sensing module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an image sensing module for reducing its whole thickness and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The advantage of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) is low power consumption and small size, thus the CMOS image-sensing chip package module can integrate into portable electronic device with small size such as mobile phone and notebook. However, the whole thickness of the image-sensing chip package module of the prior art cannot be reduced.